A Dish Best Served Cold
by psychicfiredemoness
Summary: Nearly two months ago Hiei was left blinded, vulnerable and left to the whim of a mystery woman. Now that he has regained his sight he plans on getting a little revenge on her. Sequel to Home Remedies. Hiei's POV. PWP. Please R&R.


Psychicfiredemoness: Yo regreso!

Yusuke: What?

Kurama: She said 'I return'.

Hiei: Shame.

Psychic: Shut up Hiei! Let's see now, I'd like to thank everyone who read and reviewed Home Remedies, dirty little fic that it was. And I also have this to say- it wasn't goddamn Botan! _Never _will I write or support that pairing!

Yusuke: You done?

Psychic: …Yes. I would also like to extend many thanks to my friend SugarHighSpaz for helping me come up with ideas. I own nothing, please enjoy the perversion.

**A Dish Best Served Cold**

I waited at the top of the stairs, listening to the repetitive 'tick' from the clock below in the living room. She was late, and it caused my temper to slowly rise. Nearly two months ago she had played with me in a weakened state; tonight she would be played with, and if she didn't come home soon I was going to have to take her the second she walked through the door.

As if on cue, I heard the jangle of keys and the hard twist of a doorknob. I leaned over the wooden rail of the landing and peered into the darkness below. She flicked a light on downstairs and glanced around; she called out to me. I didn't answer, it would ruin the trap. I watched her shrug indifferently and toss her snow flecked coat onto a hook in the wall. She strode towards the kitchen quickly; she turned that light on as well.

I waited a few minutes and stealthily headed downstairs, the carpeted steps muffling already silent footsteps. Carefully, I padded towards the kitchen. I leaned against the doorway watching her chopping at some vegetable on the counter. I nearly grunted my disbelief; the idiotic girl would have no idea I was standing a few meters behind her. I vaguely wondered why I had taken such a mate. I continued to wait, to see if she would eventually feel my presence. Two minutes later and she was still preparing her meal, adding rice to a cooker now. _Idiot!_

I refused to wait any longer, and I entered the kitchen. Still she did not sense me. It was only when I placed my hands on either side of her, gripping the counter, did she acknowledge me. She even jumped slightly when she realized she was pinned.

"How long have you been here?" She asked, only turning her head to regard me.

I said nothing.

"Well?" She pressed irritation evident in her voice. "Hey, what the hell are you doing?!"

I had moved closer, pushing her against the edge of the counter so tightly that she wouldn't be able to turn, or resist. She hissed in pain, the marble edge probably cutting into her ribs. Too bad, a few bruises weren't going to kill her; she would deserve the marks after what she had put me through at the hag's temple.

I took one hand away from the counter and placed it on her hip, letting my nails dig in if only to keep her in place. She let out a noise that was more angry than pained, and I tightened my grip; she let out a small whimper. I smirked, satisfied with the result. I let my other hand play over her stomach and slip under her shirt. She shuddered against me when my warm fingers played over the flesh, still chilled from the winter's cold outside. Slowly, I let my hand progress upwards and cupped her small breast, barely large enough to fill my hand. I probably should have found such a thing unappealing, but it wasn't, breasts were so much easier to manipulate when they were so small. A hard squeeze proved it, and the girl shuddered harder this time; I could almost feel the movement vibrate through me.

I pressed my face into her neck, taking in her scent as I tried to calm. Her shudder _had _reverberated through me, and it had nearly been enough to undo me. Not yet, she would suffer some first. I delivered sharp nips to her neck, my hand still working around her chest. She tried to twist her head away. I bit her this time and drew blood, latched to the spot and suckled the damaged flesh. I was pleased to hear the strangled moan she tried to suppress. I smirked against her throat and sucked harder only drawing away when I reached to pull her shirt over her head and throw it somewhere behind us.

I growled in frustration, drawing away from her neck again. I couldn't find the damn clasp for her bra. I drew myself back, examining her back. Where the hell was it? I had to give her upper body a thorough search before I found the accursed thing and nearly ripped it from her. Contented that the horrible garment was now somewhere else, I fondled the bare flesh with both hands. A moment later I felt her elbow connect with my gut, hard. My hands fell to my stomach instinctively and she quickly maneuvered around me.

I whipped around and lunged at her, managing to grip her around the waist. She lost balance and fell onto the hard floor. I felt her struggling and convulsing on the ground as she slithered out of her pants and attempted to run again. She made it too easy. All I had to do was grab her ankle and she toppled back over. I dragged her across the floor towards me and pinned her there, both wrists caught firmly with only one hand with my legs trapping her own. She looked terrified and tried to fight me off once more; it was futile and only irritated me.

I finally spoke. "_Stop _struggling little one," I snarled down at her. I caught her distrustful look even as she stilled obediently. She couldn't honestly think I was going to force her…

I gave an aggravated sigh and dipped my head to her neck, my hand still gripping her wrists. I wanted to toy with her, maybe torment her a little; I hadn't intended to put thoughts of rape in her head. I could feel her relax as my lips and tongue played over her throat and collarbone. I bent lower, applying a similar treatment to her chest. I loosened my grip on her very slightly, she didn't move, and I removed my hand, allowing me to draw lower without having to contort in some interesting way. My lips were at her stomach, and I was reaching for her last piece of clothing when she spoke.

"Not on the floor Hiei, not again…" She trailed off with a groan. I could at least grant her that request; it would be much more comfortable for the two of us at any rate.

With one long sweeping motion I dragged my tongue from her navel, between her tiny breasts, and up to her mouth before plunging it inside. Small arms wrapped around my neck and she crushed her mouth to mine. I ignored this show of dominance only long enough to scoop her into my arms and lift her from the cold floor, and then I shoved her tongue back into her mouth and kept it there with my own.

I straightened up, the infuriating woman in arm, and strode to the kitchen table. I kicked a chair out of my way and dropped her onto the edge, pulled her underwear off and forced her legs apart so I could stand between them. It was only then that I began to strip down; first my cloak and scarf, then my shirt. I was loosening my last belt when I glanced up; she was watching me intently. With a smirk, I took her wrists again, though not in a bruising grip, and guided her hands to my toned chest. Her fingers slowly played over each muscle as I held her wrists, bringing her hands lower and lower until she was brushing against the open hem of my pants. She got the hint and I broke my hold as both hands travelled down to cup and fondle me in all the right places. I gave a groan and leaned into her, gripping the edges of the table to hold myself steady. I couldn't hold on much longer, it felt like I would explode. And that wasn't something I wanted to do outside of her body.

I put my hands on her shoulders and leaned her back onto the tabletop where she gripped the edges so tightly her knuckles turned white. If I could have dragged it out any longer I would have, it was enjoyable to see her in that much need, but I knew I wouldn't last. I pushed my pants down just enough for my erection to hang out and positioned myself. I thrust into her and we both hissed in pain. The table had slammed into her and caused her the pelvic bones to slam into mine. I drew her further off the edge and snaked and arm around her rear to cushion further movement. I pulled out and forced back in; it was much better, especially because she was bucking up to meet me. Neither of us lasted more than a few minutes, both of us over stimulated from our earlier 'foreplay'.

I leaned over her panting. "_Never _try to dominate me again," I warned her and ground my mouth against hers. When I pulled away she was actually laughing, panting, but laughing.

"Hey, you liked it," She said casually and drew her legs up, rubbing them over my sides. Did she _want _to get slammed against the table again? A bell-like noise interrupted my thought. "Rice is done," she stated cocking her head to look back at the counter.

**End Story**

Yusuke: Oh god…We've eaten off that table!

Psychic: Oh get over it.

Hiei: Do you have a death wish?

Psychic: No.

Hiei: Than why do you continue to do this to me!?

Psychic: For giggles. Ok everyone, please review.


End file.
